100 Things
by TheMusicalFish
Summary: Will hopefully be a 100 chapter drabble thing for Royai. I am now only writing new chapters for this story when I am sent a prompt via personal message. By all means send one in and I'll write for it, but it is on hiatus otherwise.
1. Flowers

**Flowers**

It had to be flowers. He loved them, she claimed to see no point in them. But she found them nonetheless every Friday evening outside her apartment door, no card, no note. She didn't need a note, they were always from him. It was his way of saying a silent 'thank you' or maybe even an 'I love you', but she tried not to put a label on it. Neither of them knew what they were exactly, but they knew what they wanted to be. And Roy (who felt as though he needed to thank her and show his appreciation for her putting up with him) showed what he wanted through simple things like anonymous flowers. Or on occasion, an anonymous note left on her desk. Or on an even less frequent occasion, a late Saturday night in her apartment, with the lights off. They didn't know what they were, but they sure as hell knew what they wanted to be.


	2. Mornings

**Mornings**

Riza Hawkeye was many things, but a morning person she was not. She dreaded waking up in the morning feeling her body comfortably sunken into the bed surrounding her, knowing full well that she would have to part with the warming comfort and go to work. The occasional Sunday morning however, was different. On those particular mornings she would wake up to the usual: her bed, her dog, and a less frequent heat-source with his arms wrapped gently around her. On those mornings which she always awoke first she would smile and fall back to sleep until he woke her again, softly rubbing her back. It was mornings like those that made Riza think that maybe, just maybe she could be a morning person after all.


	3. Smirk

**Smirk**

Ask any girl. No really, _any_ girl, and she will say that Roy Mustang's infamous smirk is drop dead sexy. Ask a guy, and they say it's the classic player's smirk that only Roy Mustang can pull off. However, if you ask Riza Hawkeye what she thinks of 'the smirk' you'd get a completely different answer. "Wipe that horrid smirk off your face, sir." She would say to him in the office, usually following a suggestive joke made by the immature men she was surrounded by daily. She would never admit it outright, but she loved the smirk. It was _her_ smirk, made especially for her and no one else, part of a sort of language that only the two of them spoke. The only time he dared to display the smirk was when she was around, because to him she was the only one who was worthy of such attention, the only woman he would ever feel that way about. She hated the attention that it gave him from other women, but was occasionally reminded by a subtle wink in her direction that it was all for her, and no one else.


	4. Perfume

**Perfume**

She smelled of honeysuckle, lavender, and sweet peaches. It was a very subtle scent, but it was there every time she was near, and so he knew it had to be her. It was a slight scent, one that made Roy question whether she wore perfume, or if she just simply smelled that heavenly. Truthfully, the scent brought him some kind of comfort; hope. The comfort that she was there and the hope that the sweet smell of her presence would never leave him. It was a calming scent that let him know that Riza had not given up, she was still by his side, and for even a moment, everything was going to be alright. That was all the comfort he needed to push himself through another day of pursuing his dream. As long as her heavenly fragrance was there he could make it just one more day, and he couldn't thank her enough for that.


	5. Eyes

**Eyes**

Brown? Deep red? Hazel? Golden? He could never tell just what color her eyes were; they seemed to change every time he looked. He thought that perhaps her eyes were the best thing about her. To just anyone, they would seem emotionless and cold without feeling. Roy however saw past Riza's shield she had so cleverly built up since the war in Ishval. In those times he saw the great pain hidden behind their glassy, deep red surface, their beauty disturbed by such horrible emotion. When someone made a joke in the office, he was the only one who saw the true humor behind the hazel eyes, and could clearly tell she was trying hard not to laugh. On the slight occasion where their eyes moved up from paperwork and met, he saw hard working, determined brown eyes carefully watching him, always there. And on those late Saturday nights when the only light was provided by the moon, he saw her eyes ablaze with golden fire, and cherished that color for as long as possible. Just anybody would not have seen such color, such beauty, but he knew different. He knew Riza.


	6. Laugh

**Laugh**

Although most might not audibly detect it, Riza Hawkeye had an incredible laugh. It wasn't one of those obnoxious, winded laughs or the nervous kind; it was unique and often silent. The only person on record to have ever made her laugh completely out loud was of course, Roy Mustang. It ran clear through his mind as he remembered how she had thrown her head back and let out the most beautiful, carefree laugh he had ever heard. He could also tell right away when she was doing one of her silent laughs, though it took some paying attention. He noticed that every time she did, her lips would curve slightly upward, and her eyes would get that brief glint of happiness before slipping quickly back into the professional reality of their jobs. But his favorite laugh (more of a giggle really) only occurred when his hand, or on slight occasion, his lips would pass around her belly button, making her jump a little and utter the wonderfully vivacious giggle. She might not have laughed often, but maybe that's what made it all the more special to him in the first place.


	7. Hands

**Hands**

His hands were dry, somewhat callused and muscular. They were tough hands with a history behind them, and a great story that could be told all by just a glance towards them. Roy's hands had deep lines on the undersides, with a faint scar of a transmutation once cut into the flesh of one of them, and calluses on both middle fingers and thumbs signifying the source of his attacks. Riza Hawkeye had also discovered that his hands could be gentle, warm, and soothing. She often found that his hands gave the best massages to her scarred shoulders that carried the weight of their secret just below. He always offered, she never had to ask, which she had attributed to being part of his eternal need to make up for his mistakes. Such mistakes including the burning of a murderous secret contained on her back. He couldn't forgive himself for harming her so much, but the least he could do was bring the comfort back again, and again, and again to ease the pain. In his hands were all the drive, fight, compassion, and love he had ever given to her.


	8. Scars

**Scars**

He had so many. Maybe not from far away, but while she was lying against Roy's firm chest, she would notice just how many there really were. To the left of his heart was the deepest; Fuhrer Bradley had been kind enough to give him that one. Below, to the left of his belly button was where the biggest one began, and stretched to wrap around the side of his body to the lower portion of his back; Lust had caused that one. And then, looking up at his face, she would see the worst of them all. The one that she felt personally responsible for because after all, it had been her fault, right? He'd always hushed her and assured her that she couldn't have done anything to protect his left eye. Frank Archer had been out of his mind and it was his fault, not Riza's. It hurt her to look at him as he wore that adorable, sympathetic face with half a smile on it while she was feeling so guilty. But she knew that he loved her nevertheless, and no words he would ever say to her could express just how much.


	9. Walks

**Walks**

He knew her walking routes all too well. Often, they didn't get to leave the office as early as they would have liked to, and when Riza arrived home to an energetic Hayate he would be jumping and clawing at the door, begging to go out for some fresh air. She never denied him, and took him out on a short walk around the park a couple of blocks away. On certain occasions while walking, she would see in the distance a man in a long black coat, with black hair and black shoes sitting on a bench. But his fancy white gloves were what gave him away. Roy often liked to join Riza on the last half of her walk, going with her all the way to her apartment, sometimes leaving with a brief kiss to her cheek or forehead, or less frequently, staying until the sun shone through the blinds of her small bedroom in the morning. He enjoyed spending time with her, and more than anything, he loved the surprised look she would have on her face every time she found him sitting, waiting for her on that very same bench.


	10. Hugs

**Hugs**

He gave the best hugs any dejected woman could ask for. They were warm and gentile, but so capturing that she felt every inch of his arms around her, comforting her. The worst of Riza's days were often fixed by one hug from Roy. She found it simply amazing how he could turn her world around with something so simple. The feel of his heart against hers, his chest slowly rising and falling as his arms pulled her so close was the best kind of comfort she could have ever hoped for, especially during the crises that tended to wreak havoc upon their lives. She clearly remembered the hug that he had given her as they sat together in the hospital, he blind, and she with a gaping wound on the nape of her neck. That was the _best_ hug. She was sure of it. It wasn't just the physical warmth of the hug that made it so desirable, but the fact that it often times replaced many words that didn't need to be said; words they couldn't say to each other, not yet anyways. She didn't need words like that, as long as there were hugs like his.


	11. Kisses

**Kisses**

They weren't allowed to do this. They _shouldn't_ do this. And in the back of her mind, she knew that. But her one solace was in this single moment (or several) each day. The way he tilted his head ever so slightly into hers, coupled by the fact that his lips were as soft as newborn skin was what brought Riza to cloud nine. On a good day, he would throw in a little playful nibble to her bottom lip to lighten the weight of the consequences of their actions. However, her favorite thing about being with Roy like this was the way he was so vulnerable under her slightest touch. Sometimes she would run her hand up to the base of his neck and play with the little hairs on the back, just tickling them a bit, and the pressure of his kiss would move into a lighter, more genuine atmosphere. She knew they shouldn't do this often, that it was dangerous to be openly flinging this kind of emotion around. But in the end his soft lips, gentle caresses, and onyx eyes couldn't stop the butterflies from returning anew within her all over again.


	12. Promises

**Promises**

He made a promise to her father on that day: the day her father died. He promised to take care of her, and that should've meant not letting her slip back into his life this way. He was constantly putting her in danger, and he was aware of that. Riza meant more than the world to him, but how could he be so selfish? To bring her into this horrible place of death and betrayal…it went against everything her father would have wanted. So why? He let his head sink down to his hands and rubbed his eyes as he answered his own question. He knew he had those feelings for her, he knew it. But Roy wasn't a man to admit those kinds of things to himself – he was stubborn. Yet somehow he couldn't seem to form the words on his lips. Those three words sat in an uncomfortable lump in the back of his throat, and he could not say them. Not yet anyways. Not until he was Fuhrer of Amestris. Then he would start over and make things right, like they were supposed to be. He would marry her, and that's what her father would have wanted.


	13. Lullabies

**Lullabies**

**A/N: I felt the need to throw in a note here to apologize for being totally A-WOL for the past two weeks! I had intended to update this fic much more, but of course, school got in the way. But for now I should be back on track! :) Thanks for putting up with my hectic life!**

If ever there was a time that Roy Mustang truly believed in gifts from a God, it was moments like these. Her voice was like an angel sent straight from the heaven he didn't believe in. It was soft, comforting, and warm, and it was as though her voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket, enveloping him completely. There he lay in her delicate, strong arms, as she softly sang him a traditional Xingese lullaby that his mother often sang to him as a child. Riza was warm and comforting, and for a moment he was able to lose himself in the moment. Their two exposed bodies intertwined under the blankets, and her smell of sweet honey and peaches encircled him, and for an instant he'd forgotten that his best friend, Maes Hughes, had been murdered in cold blood in a telephone booth, and that his funeral was tomorrow. She was exceptionally good at distracting him, and as she lightly fingered through his now messy hair, she softly sang him to sleep with only perfect images of her in his mind.


	14. Mannerisms

**Mannerisms**

It was the way he quirked his lips up into that awkward yet perfect smile. The way he walked beside her when they took Black Hayate out in the evening. The way he molded his hand into hers perfectly as they walked in the darkness alongside each other. He had the most masculine and adorable mannerisms that made her feel like a giddy teenager again. The way he so childishly scratched his head and looked off to the side every time he asked her to have drinks with him was so boyishly sweet. She could tell that with her, his intentions were different. She could tell that his intent was not to bring her home after the bar as he did with most of the women he picked up. The fact that Roy tried harder with Riza really impressed her. It was the most infinitesimal things he did that made her feel like she was unique to him; special. And if she'd been inside his head that night to know what he was thinking, she would have had all the reassurance she needed.

**A/N: Sorry, I feel like this one got really sloppy and semi-boring. :P Let me know what you think!**


	15. Hair

**Hair**

Her hair was like gold on fire. Hot, blazing, beautiful. The blonde color was something that only she possessed, and that's why he loved it the most. Roy had never met another woman with hair remotely close to Riza's. It was the most precious, warm color that he had ever seen, and he was positive that it couldn't be replicated. On top of all that, it was incredibly soft. If one were to melt a block of gold and run it smoothly through his fingers, he would only be getting a taste for what her hair truly felt like. It's true that she had brown eyes, and they were not often strongly complimented by blonde hair, but she was totally different. Her eyes with the offset golden tones perfectly matched her goddess-like hair, and it was amazing to him how something so beautiful could be completely human. Her beauty alone frightened him, and that was certainly saying something coming from Roy 'the player' Mustang. She was gorgeous, and she was all his.


	16. Bed Time

**Bed Time**

Among Roy's favorite memories of his time spent with Riza, were the nights where they were able to go to bed together. Just her presence was enough to soothe him after a stressful, headache-inducing day. Depending on whose apartment they stayed in, Riza would don one of Roy's casual t-shirts and cuddle up next to him for warmth. Truthfully, he loved seeing her in his shirts. It brought comfort to him knowing that Riza felt completely at ease with him, and he honestly thought she looked ten times better in them than he did anyway. She would walk out of his bathroom and across his bedroom to the bed where he lay, and crawl under the covers with him steadily watching her. Tonight, she wore red; his personal favorite color on her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, and they simply talked. Roy's favorite part was the simple and easy flow of the conversations they could have and how topics might shift from Ishbal to simple, sweet 'I love you'-s. Finally, their conversation would come to an end, and he would breathe in her scent as he slowly drifted off into sleep.


	17. Winter

**Winter**

Winter was Riza's personal favorite time of the year. She loved having any excuse to be able to snuggle up to Roy for warmth. Sometimes after dark when no one would be able to see them, they went to the park and built snowmen and had snowball fights like they used to as kids. Riza of course would let Roy hit her a few times, while her unmistakably accurate aim pummeled him with the frozen cluster every time. They would laugh, and for once be able to have a nice time in public, as any couple should (if that's what they were). Afterward, they would retire to Roy's apartment where Riza would make the hot cocoa and Roy would light the fireplace before they cuddled up on the couch to warm up before bed. Riza's favorite thing about winter was Roy's warmth, and his comforting embrace around her. It made her feel more normal, like maybe they could be a regular couple after all. She liked feeling normal once in a while, and hoped that someday her dream of a normal relationship and possibly even marriage with Roy would become a reality.


	18. Vacation

**Vacation**

The best week of Riza Hawkeye's life to-date was the week that Roy had surprised her with a vacation to Xing, where his aunt's old house still stood. He'd arranged for their entire squad to get a full week of vacation at the end of the month for all their hard work. The entire week, she awoke to Roy and his familiar comforting smell, as well as his arms wrapped around her bare body. It was a week of pure relaxation (amongst other things) that was much needed for the both of them. He treated her like she was his wife. For once she got a glimpse of what a real life would look like with Roy, and she loved every second of it. He really was a very sweet man when he was like this. Every day he managed to bring her a new hand-picked bouquet of flowers from the garden, and he even offered to, and cooked every meal. That week made them realize what they wanted, and gave them even more motivation to reach their goals. The thought of being together one day, the promise of a solidified relationship, was everything they could have ever asked for.


End file.
